pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
We Give Pink Stamps
We Give Pink Stamps is the third animated short from Blake Edwards' Pink Panther. Synopsis The Pink Panther hides in a department store and spends the night trying to hide from the janitor (the Little Man), while also using many of the products on display at the store. Plot Pink Panther is lying on a rug inside the Gambles Department Store. He briefly wakes and yawns, but hears someone whistling. The whistling was coming from a diminutive, pointy-nosed janitor. Pink hides inside a tiger-skin rug, but with some of his tail coming out of the tiger's mouth, although he pulls it in before the janitor walks by. When the janitor sweeps floor litter into the mouth of the rug, the Pink Panther ejects the litter back on the floor. The janitor sweeps the litter back in a second time and the litter is blasted back in his face. The janitor thinks the rug is alive and runs off to the Sporting Goods department to obtain a rifle. When the janitor returns, Pink produces his own rifle and points it out of the rug's mouth. The janitor runs around to the other side of the rug but is shot after Pink points the rifle through the tail. Pink crawls out and the janitor shoots the rug four times and hits the tiger's head with the rifle. While sweeping near an escalator, the janitor spots pink paw prints on it and follows them. Pink rises up behind him and follows him. At the top, the paw prints disappear and the janitor looks around to see if there are more prints, but while he was doing that, Pink taps him on the shoulder. The janitor looks back, yet he doesn't see anyone. Frightened, he runs back to the tiger-skin rug to determine if it was the culprit, but the rug was unresponsive. At the Halloween Costumes section, Pink tries on first a witch's mask and then a tiger mask. While going up an escalator, the janitor sees Pink, with the tiger mask, going down the escalator next to him. The janitor runs to the tiger-skin rug and shoots at it three times. Pink Panther walks into the Toy Department and finds a rocket car. The tag on the car stated: Rocket Car Simply to drive will not exceed 150 mph. For the youngster under 12. Pink Panther puts on a helmet and gets in the car. The janitor heard the car starting up and looked back. Pink drove the car up and down the hall once and turned around for a second trip. While Pink was turning around to drive back down, the janitor walked over to the door of the room he was in. He looked around, but all seemed normal. He closed the door and it was revealed that Pink had hit the opened door, wrecking the car. Next, Pink Panther goes to the Household Appliances section and comes across a washing machine. Realizing he may be dirty, he hops in and starts the washing machine. The machine then switches to the "Fluff Dry" setting. When it shuts off and opens, Pink floats out and up like a snowflake. Pink is then shown on an ironing board, ironing out his fur. While he was doing this, a nearby telephone rang and pink answered it, not realizing that he left the iron on. The iron burns through Pink and the ironing board, leaving an iron-shaped hole in both. Pink walks over to a display of clocks and finds one of the perfect shape and puts it in the hole. Pink walks off, but the clock's alarm goes off, shaking him up and down. Pink Panther tries out the Miracle Automatic Chair. He sits on it and presses a red button. The chair changes into a lounge, then flattes out, then folds up (with Pink still on it) into an ottoman. The ottoman folds out into a sofa, then changs into a bed after which it folds up into a presenationt box. When Pink opens it, the box changes into a dog. Pink runs off and the chair gives chase. Pink Panther runs into an elevator that the janitor was in, and Pink then runs back out. The chair attacks the janitor. after which he hits it with his broom, but it attacks him one last time and he hits it again. The janitor, having had enough of what was going on, goes to his boss's office and writes a letter':' Dear Boss. I quit, I have enough money now. I am going to travel the world. Goodbye, The Janitor.''Next, the Pink Panther sees a sign at a perfume display: "Pink Passion. Perfume it's irresistable." Pink Panther sprays some perfume onto his face. When he passes by the tiger-skin rug, it comes to life. The tiger tries to kiss Pink, but Pink runs out the door, with the tiger chasing him. Pink dives into a loading dock, as does the tiger. Pink jumps out of the dock and the tiger looks out, but Pink slams the doors on him, knocking him out. Pink is sleeping on a bear-skin rug but then hears someone whistling. A new janitor walks in the room and Pink hides inside the rug, pulling in his tail just in time. After the janitor walks past, Pink holds up a sign stating "Here we go again". Characters * The Pink Panther * The Janitor Credits Directed by *Friz Freleng *Hawley Pratt Written by *John W. Dunn Produced by *David H. DePatie *Friz Freleng Music by *William Lava Animation by *Norm McCabe *Laverne Harding *Don Williams *Manny Perez *Warren Batchelder *Bob Matz Backgrounds by *Tom O'Loughlin Pink Panther Theme by *Henry Mancini Trivia *The footage had been reused for connecting bumper sequence on [[The Pink Panther Show|''The Pink Panther Show]]. *This is the Final Pink Panther Cartoon from the 1960's shown on The Pink Panther Show, Sandwiched by Two Inspector Cartoons, Le Ball and Chain Gang and Crow De Guerre. Short Category:The Pink Panther shorts Category:1965 shorts Category:1965